Dí mi nombre
by Lola300
Summary: "¿Sabes? Extraño que me llames por mi nombre" Esas fueron las palabras del faraón a su sacerdote. Nadie podía llamarlo por su nombre, y muchos ni sabían cómo se llamaba, pero el joven rey en el pasado, se lo permitía a su amigo de la infancia. - [SEALSHIPPING] Leve Scandalshipping y Pleaseshipping.


_Estos personajes no me pertenece sino a_ _ **Kazuki Takahashi**_

.

Hola a todos. Bien, este es el primer fanfic YAOI que publico de **Yu-Gi-Oh**. Es mi OTP, no muy famosa, pero a mi me enamoró.

 **Pareja:** Sealshipping [Mahado x Atem], leve Scandalshipping/Pleashipping

 **Duración:** Tree shot

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, lemon (Escena sexual), violencia.

Espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

Asegurar el bienestar y la seguridad de su rey, era su máxima prioridad. Como cualquier sacerdote, tenía la obligación de mantener el orden en Egipto en el nombre del faraón; Mahado, era uno de los seis sacerdotes sagrados de la corte, cargando consigo uno de los artículos místicos: el _Anillo Milenario,_ destinado a poseerlo y proteger al reino. Sin embargo, para él, más que un deber, era algo personal; llevaba una relación más allá que un sirviente y protector del actual faraón… eran mejores amigos de la infancia.

Mahado caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, revisando y vigilando en cada rincón, pero más que nada, buscaba cierto joven rey en los alrededores.

Ya sabía dónde estaba; todas las mañana, antes de atender sus deberes, el faraón iba a relajarse por los jardines, sintiendo parte de la naturaleza para relajarse antes de atender sus deberes.

El sacerdote vio una silueta reconocida para él en las afueras del palacio.

—Faraón… —miró a su rey sentado en un banco de piedra cerca de un estanque del palacio; estaba relajado, sintiendo el sol de la mañana tocar su piel y el viento rozando su rostro mientras que su cabello se movía al mismo ritmo. A pesar la noche dura que pasó, trataba de no estresarse con tantos problemas que había tenido.

—Mahado, ¿qué ocurre? —El joven faraón miró con curiosidad a uno de sus sacerdotes de más confianza. Al verlo con una expresión de preocupación, cerró sus ojos y sonrió; ciertamente, el peligro que había pasado con anterioridad y era para que él se preocupe, pero a veces su cuidado solía ser exagerada. —Hm… Tranquilo, solo tomo un descanso.

—Mis disculpas. —el mayor se acercó aún más a él arrodillado y llevando su puño derecho hasta su pecho, en señal de respeto hacia su rey. —Mi faraón, he duplicado las tropas a las afuera del palacio. Le aseguro que si aparece de nuevo, lo atraparemos. —se levantó con la mirada hacia abajo. —Pero por su protección, le suplico que entre al palacio. —el rey joven lo miró por un buen rato y suspiró.

—De acuerdo. —duró pocos segundos sentados, mirando el estanque y luego se levantó. Se adentró hasta el palacio, seguido por Mahado. — ¿Cómo se encuentran los guardias que salieron heridos?

—Ellos se encuentran bien, solo fueron pequeños rasguños. —explicó el mayor, se notó que el rostro de Atem se tranquilizó al escuchar la información de lo sucedido. Ciertamente han habido muchos atentados en contra de él, y en no era cuestionable para Mahado que forma tenía miedo, sin embargo, no podía mostrar tales emociones, ya que su gente y su pueblo se preocuparía por el estado del país, después de todo, el faraón era representado como hijo de los Dioses.

Un sonido se escuchó de un jarrón que estaba entre los pasillos, sobresaltando al sacerdote Mahado, y colocándose a la defensiva, con intensión de proteger al faraón.

— _¡Príncipe!—_ saltó de felicidad desde el jarrón, abrazando con fuerza esa morena aprendiz de magia al ver que su mejor amigo y casi hermano caminaba por el palacio. —Digo, quiero decir, "Faraón".

— ¡Mana! —Mahado frunció el ceño. — ¡¿Cómo entraste al palacio?!

—Entré con Isis. No te enfades, maestro.

—Me alegro que estés aquí, Mana. —rió el joven faraón. La pequeña hechicera se aferró más a él.

— _Príncipe_ , te extraño. Ya no estás conmigo como lo hacías antes.

—Mana, ya es faraón, no tiene tiempo para juegos. —el gran mago aclaró al ver que su discípula aún no captaba la gran responsabilidad que ahora tenía el faraón.

—Está bien, Mahado. —el gran líder miró algo divertido la escena. Se separó un poco de la chica y agregó: —Mana, lo siento. Te prometo que tomaré un tiempo para pasarla contigo.

— ¡Es una promesa! —la chica se separó de él y se despidió, dándole de nuevo otro abrazo. Saltó de felicidad retirándose del sitio, mientras faraón divertido y Mahado cansado veía como desaparecía de sus vistas.

—Tranquilo. Deberías relajarte un poco.

—Sí. —dio pequeña reverencia y continuaron su camino. El faraón estaba por delante, y cada siervo y guardia inclinaba su cabeza ante la presencia de él. Miró con reojo el estado de su sacerdote, y era algo preocupante para él porque estuvo de guardia toda la noche.

—Te ves cansado. Deberías ir a dormir.

—No se preocupe.

—Mahado… —dio la vuelta, y tomó el hombro del sacerdote con mucha seriedad. —Me preocupa su bienestar. Usted no ha descansado en toda la noche.

—Me preocupa que ese ladrón vuelva. —dijo excusándose para seguir vigilando. El faraón dio un suspiro.

—Le recuerdo que usted es un ser humano. No rendirá nada si no descansa. —le llamó la atención. Un pequeño regaño hacia su amigo era lo que le faltaba; necesitaba tomar conciencia de que, llevar las cosas al extremo no ayudará en nada, ni siquiera para protegerlo. Mahado toda la vida lo ha cuidado, lo ha protegido, haciendo hasta él mismo daño, y a veces se sentía culpable por ello, pero nunca el mayor le decía algo. Esta vez, el faraón quería cuidarlo a él.

—Bien. —sonrió y asintió. Su majestad sabía cómo contrarrestarlo y poder llevarle la contraria con justificación. Era algo que le gustaba de su rey, preocupado por las personas que le sirven, sin importar que rango tenga. —Pero primero tengo que ir una reunión. —El gran rey le sonrió y asintió. Detrás de ese gesto agradable del joven rey, había también nostalgia. Extrañaba esos días donde Mahado y él tenía cierta libertad de tratarse, cosa que nadie más –aparte de Mana- podían hacer. No pudo evitar recordar una escena muy importante para él. Cerró sus ojos y dio una pequeña risita traviesa. El sacerdote quedó con algo de curiosidad por saber que estaba pensando su majestad que tanto le causaba gracia.

— ¿Sabes?... —miró a su amigo sacerdote de nuevo. —A veces extraño que me llames por mi nombre. —le sonrió. Mahado quedó sorprendido y conmovido a la vez. Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. —Somos amigos desde hace tiempo, ¿no? —Mahado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ciertamente esos días eran algo divertido para ellos, pero las cosas habían cambiado.

—Faraón, lo siento… Yo…

—Está bien, Mahado. Entiendo tu postura.

Estaba prohibido que cualquiera llame al faraón o al príncipe por su nombre, de hecho, muchas personas no sabía el propio nombre de su rey. Solo los más altos rangos podían saberlo, mas no se le permitía nombrarlo una vez que se le haya informado dicho el nombre de la nobleza. Sin embargo, cuando el faraón era niño, el actual faraón, cuando era pequeño, le permitía cierta libertades a su protector, porque de esa forma, sentía que su amistad era más real.

Los dos siguieron caminaron por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a su despacho, donde se encontraba un pilar de pergaminos. El joven rey suspiró y se adentró ahí. Por otro lado, Mahado se encontraba algo cansado, pero tenía una reunión con urgente con los otros sacerdotes sagrados.

Llegó a la sala donde se reúnen los sacerdotes. Ya todos estaban reunidos para discutir referente a las situaciones del reino. Esperaban al último sacerdote que faltaba. Una antorcha grande decoraba alrededor de la mesa de forma circular, y los seis sacerdotes del faraón junto al visir, consejero del rey, se encontraban sentando, algo preocupado por el recién llegado.

—Llegas tarde, Mahado. —habló Siamun, extrañado de la tardía llegada del mago.

—Me disculpo por mi retraso.

—Es extraño viniendo de ti. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

—Vigilaba al faraón.

—Todos vigilamos al faraón, y no llegamos tarde a las reuniones. —comentó uno de los sacerdotes más fuertes pero con mucha arrogancia. Era evidente la competencia que había en él hacía cualquier sacerdote, en especial por Mahado.

—Ya basta, Seto. —comentó un poco molesto Siamun, al ver los ataques indirecto de uno de los talentosos magos de Egipto ‒aunque arrogante‒ Seto, hacia Mahado. —Como los altos sacerdotes del faraón, debemos planear una estrategia para atrapar al intruso que ha estado burlando las vigilancias del palacio.

—Mahado, tengo entendido que usted está a cargo de la seguridad del palacio, ¿puede explicarlo? —inquirió Seto, esperando

—Me disculpo. Mi anillo milenario ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. —aclaró. Seto miró con desdén.

—Isis, ¿Has averiguado algo? —preguntó el gran visir. La mujer negó con la cabeza, un poco decepcionada.

—Mi collar del milenio solo ve oscuridad. Creo que no podré ver nada hasta deshacer esa neblina que impide ver el futuro.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Un hombre corría con desesperación hacia las afueras de la ciudad, esperando no ser capturado por los guardias del reino.

Saliendo de allí, recorrió parte del desierto, y llegó a una aldea fantasma donde solo se veía derrumbes. Hace años, unos soldados atacaron la aldea por _supuestas_ órdenes del faraón y _casi todos_ fueron asesinados. Solo un sobrevivió.

Al entrar en una de la morada casi destruida, vio a un hombre de cabello blanco recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas, moviéndolas de un lado a otro, con señal de desesperación. Abrió sus ojos al ver la presencia en la puerta, pero algo agitado.

—Vaya, por fin llegas. No soy tu maldita esposa para tener la obligación de esperarte toda la noche.

—Casi me atrapan. —el hombre trató de calmar su agitada respiración. Se sostuvo en las paredes y se apoyó en ella.

—Debo suponer que no lograste nada. —se levantó de la cama, algo molesto. —Tu expresión lo dice todo.

—Acercarse al faraón no es fácil, y mucho menos quitarle el rompecabezas.

—No me digas. —escupió el de cabellos blancos. El otro sujeto en cuestión de segundos, se acercó hasta un jarrón lleno de agua que se encontraba en la mesa y comenzó a tomar de ese líquido vital con desesperación.

— ¿Y por qué no vas tú a robárselo?

—Aun no comenzará mi presentación. —tomó una fruta de la mesa y con un mordisco grotesco; chorreó trozos de la fruta en su rostro, pasando su propia lengua alrededor de su boca, lamiendo y saboreando el jugo con poca gracia. —Mientras tanto, te uso para que robes alguno de los artículos del milenio; pero por lo que veo, ¡se te cae la cabeza para robar uno! —lanzó la fruta hacia la pared, partiéndola en varios pedazos. — ¡Ve otra vez, y consígueme un artículo… o te mato!

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

El joven mago decidió ir a su morada para dormir por unos momentos, gracias a las órdenes de su faraón, aunque no le agradaba del todo ir. Quería seguir vigilando el palacio y el pueblo, aún más cuando ese invasor tuvo la osadía de entrar la noche anterior para quitarle el rompecabezas al rey. Lo que más le sorprendía era la capacidad de burlar la seguridad del palacio y eso más le preocupaba ¿Y si vuelve? ¿Y si lo hace mientras duerme? No se lo perdonaría si algo le ocurriese al faraón.

Se quitó su tocado, dejando expuesto su cabello. También quitó la armadura de su vestimenta, dejando solo el _shenti_ largo puesto. Dio un gran bostezo, de verdad que estaba cansado, y sus ojos demandaban cerrarse. Se recostó, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada y cojines, sintiendo alivio en sus pies.

Antes de quedarse dormido, unas palabras de su faraón llegaron a su mente:

.

 _¿Sabes? A veces extraño que me llames por mi nombre._

 _._

Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, sacando una pequeña sonrisa. No podía evitar reírse de los días en los que no tenía tantos deberes como ahora, al contrario, disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con su protegido y mejor amigo, el príncipe de Egipto.

.

 _Un joven adolescente perseguía una voz que lo llamaba desde los jardines del palacio. El pequeño príncipe solía jugar a las escondidillas con él, le divertía ver a su amigo, desesperado por encontrarlo. Daba pequeñas risitas traviesas, escuchando una y otra vez que su protector lo llamaba… Como "Príncipe"._

 _El pequeño le rodaba un pensamiento por un tiempo, algo que le molestaba del todo. Decidió salir del arbusto y le hizo señas a Mahado._

 _— ¡Mahado, ven! —el mayor dio un suspiro y se acercó dónde estaba el pequeño príncipe._

 _— ¿Qué ocurre, príncipe?_

 _—Oye, Mahado… —el pequeño príncipe se acercó más a él para que no pudiese alzar la voz. — ¿Sabes cómo me llamo?_

 _—Yo siempre le digo "príncipe"…_

 _—No… —joven príncipe negó con la cabeza. —Mi verdadero nombre, el que me dio mi madre y mi padre._

 _—Yo… No lo sé. —dio un suspiro. —Solo los de alto rango lo saben. —El pequeño príncipe aún no entendía el por qué no podía decir su nombre a cualquiera; tenía es idea que todos eran iguales, con la misma sangre roja, si sabe que su amigo se llama Mahado, ¿no sería justo que él supiese su nombre? Era algo que los amigos debían compartir._

 _—Te lo diré…_

 _— ¡¿Qué?! —el pequeño aprendiz de magia daba señales que no se lo dijera, tenía miedo de ser castigado si alguien lo supiese. — ¡No, no debería, príncipe!_

 _— ¿Por qué no? —Dio un puchero y desvió su mirada. El mayor no pudo evitar reírse de lo encantador que se veía el futuro faraón, haciendo esos gestos. —Eres mi amigo, Mahado y quiero que lo sepas._

 _—Yo…_

 _—Ven, acércate… —dio señas de acercamiento. Mahado asintió y realizó la orden. —Mi nombre es… —en su oído lo decía despacio, deletreando cada silaba de su nombre, mientras Mahado estaba sorprendido por la confianza que tiene el príncipe hacia él, aunque algo de miedo de que alguien se entere que el príncipe le dijo su nombre. Miró al príncipe algo asustado al saber el nombre de su protegido. —Si tanto te preocupa, puedes decirlo cuando estemos solos… como ahora. —el príncipe le dio una sonrisa traviesa— ¡Vamos, di mi nombre! Me sentiré feliz._

 _._

Desde que se volvió faraón, se había obligado a no llamarlo por su nombre por respeto a su rey. Aunque él, sonriendo con nostalgia, no quería decir que no quisiera llamarlo como antes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. No sé cuando voy a publicar los otros dos XD

En el flashback, el príncipe tenía 10 años y Mahado 16. (Según en el databook, ellos se llevan 6 años XD)

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
